Too Cute for Me
by yaoi011597
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha's life gets entered by Naruto Uzumaki weird things happen.Will love blossom? SasuNaru dunno what rating yet so rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first story so bear with me

Normal POV

Sasuke Uchiha was walking towards the hokage's office to hand in his report about his mission.'Damn b-rank mission, it took 3 months just to spy on some drug dealer and kill him'.

Yes,Sasuke Uchiha was stressed and his headache from being chased around town by his ravid fan girls wasn't helping at all.

Naruto POV

Naruto was rudely woken up by his alarm clock causing him to fall to the floor. Pushing the snooze button, "Oh shit!!! I'm gonna be late for class! ARGHH!!!" I shouted as I tripped over my blankets while trying to get ready. I went outside as I started running for it.

'Guess I won't be having breakfast' came the sad thought from the young blond.

Too caught up with my head I bumped into a certain black haired brunette.

As he massaged his hurting butt he looked up to see who he bumped to._"GASP" _said the younger of the two as he tried to fight down his blush.

Sasuke POV

'What the? Hn. What a dobe. He sure is cute tough. Maybe I could play with him' I smirked as I watched as he rubbed that cute little butt of the cute blond.

"Watch where your walking **dobe"**

"No you watch it **teme**,you were th-" Naruto's stomach decided to interrupt what he was saying.

Without notice the blond ran off to the nearest food shop which happens to be a ramen stand.

When I entered the shop he was already eating his 4 bowl. I sat down next to him and I ordered miso ramen. While waiting I decided to get some information from him.

"Who are you dobe?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I study in konoha high school academy and stop calling me dobe, teme"

"How about you teme?

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha a chunin and there is no way I'll stop calling you dobe, dobe"

"Oh, ok"

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at school now?"

"Yea but I'm already so late why bother going in anyway" he said as he fought his blush down

Normal POV

"Well I better get going I hope to see you again sometime ok bye" Naruto said as he paid for his meal, Sasuke did the same after a while. 'So Naruto huh,I'm gonna have fun with you. HEHEHE'

with that he continued his walk towards the hokage's office.

Well what do you think?Should I continue it or not please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Too Cute for Me

Note: naruto,kiba,gaara,sakura,ino,shino and sai are all juniors the others are age 20 or above

* * *

"Obaa-chan I'm home!!!" 'Dammit I'm too young to be this stressed ...its been a few days seen I saw Sasuke' Naruto threw his bag away as he let out a tired sigh and went to his room recalling the things that happened at school.

_Flashback_

_It was first period,English and Naruto was talking to his best bud Kiba about getting boyfriends while they both talked about their sexuality and found out they were both the same._

"_You should go out with Shino he's good-looking and is an A average" said the blond_

"_We-well I dunno I me-mean he's cool and mysterious while I'm just clumsy and annoying" said the dog-lover while failing to cover his blush_

"_Well judging by the shuttering and the blush you like him"_

"_B-b-but but but"_

"_No buts!You talk to him once he comes in this and don't worry I'll be right next to you"(1)_

_Meanwhile said bug-lover came into the room and took his seat that happens to be behind Kiba's seat._

"_Shh,go nows your chance to talk to him"_

"_No I'm too nervous"_

"_Well how will you know if he likes you back?!"_

"_Hey! Quiet down will ya he might hear us"_

"_No way! He's not listening,I think." Naruto said as he stared at the buy on the edge of his eyes_

"_Actually, I am" Shino said as he stood up and went to he was behind him he hugged him as he kissed his cheek._

"_And I like you too" he said coolly while Kiba was blushing like there was no tomorrow as he shuttered a_

"_Yo-you do" as a response Shino kissed him (2) on the lips as Kiba quickly responded to they broke away there was still a string of saliva connecting them._

"_Does that answer your question?" too shocked Kiba can merely nod then after being asked to a date only a nod again as a response_

_After that not much happened except for the random calling of Naruto dickless from Sai_

_End flashback_

After all that Naruto began to fade away to the world of dreams.

_Naruto's dream_

_Naruto was happpily walking when he bumped into something when he looked up he thought he was in front of him was a **GIANT BOWL full of RAMEN.**He quickly got a pair of chopsticks and ate until he was fat as a pig. _

Meanwhile

As Naruto was dreaming about his preciously irreplaceable ramen he was drooling an ocean in his room

* * *

1 - Naruto ACTUALLY sits next to Kiba

2 - There were only a few people that time of the morning and the others either don't mind or were having their own conversations

HAHAHA!!! Sorry couldnt resist on the dream part. Naruto pig:3


	3. Note

Um.. okay im really sorry for not uploading chapters but im really stuck and I dont know what the plot for the next chapter is!!:( so if you have any ideas email me okay.

Oh ya I would like to thank xXMileena-chanXx for the support and help she has given me!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

_-RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

Naruto shut off the alarm as he quickly made his took out a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom as he quickly took a bath and got ready for school.

When Naruto went to the kitchen to get some breakfast he gasped in surprise and shock.

"Mom!!!Dad!!!"he shouted as saw his mother and father."Good morning Naruto" said Kushina Uzumaki. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be in America for work." smiling along as he loudly said it.

But his smile quickly faltered to a frown as he thought over the sentence and asked"Hey _why aren't _you in America?"

"That's because the Uchihas we were working with moved back here to Japan and we decided to do the deal here"

"Oh yeah, did you bring me anything!Huh!hu-Oh shoot I gotta go to school! Ja!"

"Hey Naruto come straight home after school,ok? We have to go to the Uchiha's as a family to know each a nice day!"

"Ok,promise,see ya,bye!"He said in a hurried voice as he went to the door.

School

As soon as he got to his classroom he saw a group of girls giggling at a certain new couple. **Shino and Kiba **. When he saw them he also started giggling as he saw the sitting person in Shino's lap while Shino had his hands wrapped around a squirming and blushing Kiba.

"Hey!!! Stop giggling!!! It's not funny Naruto!!!!!"Kiba shouted as he saw Naruto among the crowd of girls(1)

"Okay!Okay!" Naruto said while he made the crowd go away.

"I didn't mind giving them a show" said the bug-lover with a smirk and an evil glint in his eye

"Well I do!!!" said dog-lover as he turned different shades of red and pink.

"Okay fine but can I at least kiss you"

"Fine but only when no ones looking" he said as he kissed the other boy with much passion.

Kiba was shocked when he felt the other boy's tongue lick his bottom lip but not knowing what to do he did what his instincts was telling him to do. _Open his mouth. _He gasped when he felt Shino's tongue enter his mouth Shino took this as an opportunity to stick his tongue deeper,Kiba moaned loudly in pleasure but was disappointed when Shino suddenly stopped because of Naruto coughing slightly while blushing.

"Sorry to stop your make-out session but classes are about to start"

_-DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG-_

Lunch

Naruto sat next to Kiba who sat next to saw that they were making-out again,"OMG, thats so kawaii!!!!" "Quick Ino take a picture"they heard a click and they got blinded by a flash "Ino your photography skills suck I mean it's all wrong!" Both girls got into the fight the whole lunch period

After the last period it started to rain heavily 'Well guess Mom's gonna pick me up' With that in mind he continued listening to the teacher. After a while, his attention was drawn to the bell ringing,signaling the end of classes. He put his books in his back and went to the parking lot. When he got to the parking lot he saw their car and when he got in his mother threw him a towel to dry himself off and get ready for the meeting.

As they drove off Naruto then remembered the name of Sasuke, _Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

1-Naruto was one of the few guys there


	5. Chapter 5

Yay!!! New chapter!

* * *

When Kushina and Naruto arrived at the Uchiha Manor they saw Minato already waiting for them.

They went to the living room and Naruto saw Sasuke and someone who looked just like him but looked older and had longer hair.

"Well Minato,so this is Naruto!"Fugaku said with a smile

"What a lovely boy"Mikoto chatted with Kushina

"Now Sasuke,Itachi and Naruto go to the greenhouse and get to know each go on"

"Hn"Was the reply from both Uchihas

"Let's go"Came the happy reply from the blond

_Hallway_

While going to the garden Naruto and Sasuke were whispering a small conversation.

"So did you miss me dobe?"

"Hn...maybe"Naruto said blushing

"You know even tough you look hot in wet sticky clothes you should get change."

"Wh-what!!"said blond boy as he blushed so hard that even his ears turned red.

"You heard me."

"But I don't have any clothes!?"

"Then I'll lend you mine."

"O-ok" was the last thing Naruto said as Sasuke dragged him to his room.

_Sasuke's Room_

"Thanks for the clothes Sasuke tough their a little big."Naruto said while pulling up the loose clothing 'I think I have a crush on Sasuke' at that thought Naruto started to be feverish as he imagined doing _things_ with Sasuke.

"No problem, it makes you look cuter anyway." Sasuke whispered the last part to himself

"So um who was that guy who looked like you?"Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Naruto you look too cute "

"Well **who** was he?"

"Hn he's my brother."the brunette said in an annoyed voice.

Before Naruto could say anything a loud crackling of thunder broke out.

"HHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried out as he quickly hugged Sasuke for protection.

"Are you scared of storms dobe?"

When Naruto didn't answer he joked around.

"I can't believe your afraid of a small storm."

He joked but when he looked at Naruto he saw he was whimpering and pouting like a puppy and suddenly felt guilty over what he had said and done.

"Naruto look I'm sorry for that I didn't know that you were that scared."

"I-its ok Sa-sasuke."

"I know a way to get your mind of the storm."

"Really!!How?" As an answer Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and gently kissed him on those soft lips though first Naruto was shocked to say the least but soon started to respond by kissing back. Sasuke licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which was swiftly granted as Naruto moaned and put his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. Sasuke then slowly made his way to Naruto's neck and sucked and bit on it."Ah."When he was done he kissed Naruto again on the lips leaving behind a hickey.

"Hn I knew you didn't like women Sasuke."said Itachi entering the room in the middle of the make-out session.

"What's it to you huh?"Sasuke said as he held Naruto in an overprotective manner while Naruto was blushing different kinds of colors.

"Oh nothing."Itachi smirked as he went back into his room.

"Um..Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Um.. well you see I kinda.. I uh sorta..."

"What is it dobe?"

"You see what I'm trying to say is that I like you,ok." Naruto said in an irritated voice but quickly blushed and became embarrassed.

"Well,I like you too..."he said quickly adding"..Naru-chan" Naruto blushed and felt butterflies in his stomach and said"Hey I'm not a girl"he said in a playful tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so heres the next chapter!

When the storm passed Sasuke and Naruto went back to the living room and saw Itachi with both their Sasuke went to his brother Naruto went to his parents.

"Did you tell them?"whispered Sasuke to his brother as he got there

"No"came the short reply from Itachi "but you will"he added shortly

"Well we'll be going,thank you you for your time!" Kushina said with a smile as she and her family stood up and turning to leave. Naruto gave Sasuke a smile as they left for the front door but saw Sasuke turn,Sasuke sent Naruto a perverted smirk making Naruto blush little did they know that another blond caught their actions from the corner of his eyes.

_Next day at school_

Naruto was thinking of what to do in front of Sasuke next time he sees him,after all he just _**kissed the **_**guy**. Naruto visibly flinched when he felt someone tap him on the he looked to see who it was he saw it was his best friend,Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was wearing a tight shirt with flames of red and orange as a design,he was also wearing matching tight had long red hair which is let down so long story made short he was hot.

"Hey Kyuubi!"Naruto said quickly

"Right, I didn't expect my best friend to be excited and surprised when I have'nt seen for a long time."Kyuubi said sarcasm dripping in his voice. Naruto finally registered what just happened and his eyes turned as wide as plates as he hugged his dear friend.

"Kyuubi!!!"the blond shouted as he hugged said boy"I missed you!!So how was Australia,did you see kangaroos?!"(1)

"It was ok there were lots of animals I liked the koala the best it was so cute!"

"Cool!!!Did you get me something did ya!did ya!"he said excitedly

"Oh,I almost forgot here"Kyuubi exclaimed as he looked through his bag

"Aha!Here it is" He showed the necklace"It's a small dream catcher made from the feathers of different birds from Australia gotten by me"

"B-but I can't accept this,you worked hard to get all these feathers I dont deserve this"Naruto said feeling like a burden to Kyuubi.

"It's ok I got it cause I remembered you saying you would like to see the birds from Australia"Kyuubi said with a small grin while he tied it around Naruto's neck.

"Thank you Kyuubi"

"So whats gotten you thinking real hard to not notice me?"

"Well you see um... well I kissed this guy right so um I don't know what to do next time I see him" the blond boy said with a sigh.

"WHAT!!! WHO IS HE?! DID HE FORCE YOU?!"

"No!He didn't I mean he did but I liked it and I like him too"Naruto said blushing as he recalled the moment they kissed. '_Jeez,i forgot how overprotective he can be over me,just like Iruka-sensei'_

"I'll be the judge of that,after school introduce me"with that school went on normally other than the soft ranting Naruto heard from Kyuubi.

_After school_

The bell rang signaling the last day of school but for Naruto it signaled Kyuubi's judging of went to Naruto's house first to put their stuff down so it their backs wouldn't hurt in the morning.

"I'm home!"Naruto shouted then Naruto went to the kitchen and saw his godmother,Tsunade

"Obaa-chan I'm going out can you tell mom and dad that I'm going to the Uchiha Manor"

"Okay but stop calling me that you brat"she shouted at him but when she opened her eyes she saw that he was gone.

_Uchiha Manor_

To say that Kyuubi was shocked when he saw the house was an understatement he was utterly shocked.

Naruto quickly rang the doorbell twice and a butler opened the door.

"Hello um may I speak with Sasuke please?"

"What is your name?"the butler said in a bored matter

"Naruto Uzumaki"he said quietly

"Come in"the butler said while giving enough space for them to enter the house and when they got to the living room the butler stopped and turned to them and said"Please wait here"nodding both males sat down and waited a few minutes the butler returned and told them that Master Uchiha said to let them in his room

When they got there Naruto quickly hugged Sasuke whom returned it back

"-cough-" Naruto was the first to break the hug elbowed him and Naruto quickly said

"Um.. Sasuke this is Kyuubi,Kyuubi this is Sasuke"

"Hn"Sasuke nodded and gave Kyuubi a death glare which Kyuubi returned.

"So _your_ Sasuke huh?Hm let's see how fast and strong you are" with that Kyuubi gave Sasuke a punch which Sasuke blocked

"What the hell?!"Sasuke said as he punched Kyuubi on the stomach.

"Kyuubi!!!"Naruto shouted as he ran to him to check if he was ok

"I'm fine Naruto"he said as he regained his composure

"I have a question for you really like Naruto or do you just want to fuck him?"with that he looked at the question he walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips,no tongue or anything it was just that a simple kiss which Naruto returned.

"Does that answer your question?"Sasuke asked Kyuubi with a straight that Kyuubi started to smile and chuckle a little.

"Fine Naruto you can be with him,I like him he can defend you and he has taste"

"Wh-what does that mean?!" Naruto said blushing

"Come on everybody knows your cute"Kyuubi said as he showed a sly smile fall upon his face

"He's right Naruto you are cute"this time Sasuke said it and his perverted smirk came back as he groped Naruto's squeaked while Kyuubi just started getting to know each other they saw it was already dark.

"Hey let's go eat follow me"Sasuke said as he lead the way towards the dining they got there Itachi was already froze on the spot when he saw the handsome man eating on the table and started blushing.

"Naruto seat next to me,Kyuubi sit next to Itachi"Sasuke said as he looked at on the other hand was acting cool on the outside but in his mind he was panicking '_So his name is Itachi!Oh my god I don't think I can seat next to him without getting a hard on!Wait,I __**already**_ _have a hard on!!! AAAHHHH NOOOO!!!!'_

were his thoughts when he sat down with that keeping his mind occupied, let's see what Itachi's thinking. _'Hn,looks like he has crush on me, but on second thoughts he's not half bad,Hn' _with that they started eating.

While eating Naruto chomped down his food sloppily causing the steak bits to stick to his cheeks,he tried to get it off with his tongue. Sasuke noticed his blond stuggling so he held Naruto's chin to the side and he **licked** his cheek after he was done he let go and went back to his own food.

On the other side of the table while Kyuubi was eating quietly he flinched when he felt something touch his leg more specifically his thigh when he looks down he sees Itachi's hands massaging his thigh which caused Kyuubi's dick to twitch and he gasped when Itachi cupped his slowly looked at Itachi and saw him smirking as he rubbed his clothed cock _**painfully **_slow making him moan.

Knowing where it was going Naruto and Sasuke left the dining room to go to Sasuke's room. Kyuubi silently thanked them for this and as Itachi continued he opened Kyuubi's pants and took down his boxers and he stared at it with hungry eyes. Kyuubi gasped as he realized that his pants and boxers were pulled down he blushed in embarrassment but he moaned as Itachi continued to stroke his rock hard cock slowly at first but quickened a little bit.

"So Kyuubi do you want me to continue?" Itachi asked fully knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it from him.

"Ye-yes!!YES!!!!!!!"he said while moving his hips to get more what he didn't expect was at the same time he moved his hips Itachi pumped his hard dick.**Hard**.

"Ahhh!!!M-more!!!!H-harder!!!Faster!!!!!!"Kyuubi shouted as he came near the the edge.

"Ah!ah! I-i'm coming" after saying this Kyuubi came hard into Itachi's hand.

"Oh my!Look at this mess you've made"he said as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked his hand clean and looked at Kyuubi and saw him blush.

Kyuubi was shocked when he felt lips on his. He was so shocked that he forgot to kiss back. When Itachi felt no movement he broke the kiss but what he didn't expect was him and Kyuubi kissing again let alone Kyuubi to start the kiss!!They lasted for a few more minutes when they broke for air.

"Um me and Naruto should get going"Kyuubi quickly said while pulling up his boxers and pants.

"Thank you a while ago"he said blushing more

"You should stay."said the stoic Uchiha as he pointed to the clock which said 11:43 pm.

"Ok but I'll have to talk this with Naruto"and as if on cue Naruto came in the room.

"Oh there you are Naruto,I have to talk to you"Kyuubi said as they started discussing about staying for the a while both decided to stay.

"Okay Itachi we'll stay but we have to call our parents first"Naruto said

"Fine with me"came the usual short reply.

After they informed their parents they all went to their rooms being Naruto being with Sasuke and Kyuubi being with Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I am very sorry for being so late and a lot of things happened first my laptop overheated so I lost my files,I had to wait a few months to get this new Desktop ,also that my school started again so I am really busy. So sorry!Please don't kill me!

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke Naruto up so that he could get to home to prepare for school.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up or else your dad's gonna kill me." Sasuke commanded as he shook Naruto to wake up.

"5 more minutes ahhh." Naruto said sleepily ending with a yawn as he grabbed his blanket closer to him for warmth. When Naruto heard nothing he opened his eyes slowly but didn't get to fully open them as freezing water had hit his head.

"What the fu-" Naruto stopped mid sentence to realize he was not in his home. He looked around when he saw Sasuke with a used to be full glass of water in hand. Now Naruto wasn't that naive to put 2 and 2 together as he threw a number of questions like "Sasuke,why would you pour freezing water on me?!" or "Wait! What time is it?" and "Why am I in your house?"

Sasuke answered calmly to the blond beauty in front of him

"You wouldn't wake up, it's 7 am and you stayed the night cause it was late" Sasuke said helping Naruto get up.

"Oh, okay" Naruto replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes."Um...wheres the bathroom and my uniform? He asked curiously.

"The bathroom is the first door to the right and as for your uniform I'll give it to you when your done taking a bath" Sasuke said pointing to the bathroom door.

"Thanks Sasuke...." Even if Naruto tried to hide his worry in his voice Sasuke caught up to it and asked.

"Whats wrong?" The brunette asked a little surprised from his blonds voice.

"Well, I'm thankful for what you've done and all but I can't keep thinking that I'm intruding."

"First of all you're not intruding or anything of that sort an second, don't even think like that!"Naruto was taken back by what Sasuke said. He teared up and hugged Sasuke they stayed like that until Sasuke said to take a bath already whispering how he didn't want him to be late and get scolded at at school.

_After School_

Naruto was on his way home when he started to think of a certain someone(We all know who that is! Itachi! Just kidding!:P).As he was nearing home he didn't realize that his Father had been calling him a few times already.

"Whats gotten you thinking so hard?" Minato asked laughing a little.

"Hey dad, how do you feel about me being in a relationship?" Naruto asked grinning nervously.

"Of course I'm fine with! Theres only 2 things I'm worried about, that is what your mother feels about it, and who your dating is guy or a girl!" Minato said in a happy tone as they entered the house.

"Kushina! Naruto's home and has big news to tell!" The bigger of the blonds said loud enough for his wife to hear. Soon after Minato yelled Kushina was downstairs with them already.

"What is it?! Is Naruto hurt?!Oh my poor son!" Kushina shouted as she hugged Naruto tightly due to her panic.

"No mom I'm fine really!" said the blond boy as he struggled to get free from his mothers iron grip.

"Oh then what is it?" His mother said calmly this time. Naruto explained what the news was about to his mother like he did to his father a while ago.

"Well I'm happy for you but I have to met this person and see if they are good enough for our son.I know invite them to dinner tomorrow." said Kushina tearing up a little. Naruto saw this and now it was his turn to panic.

"Wha -mom are you crying?!" Naruto said worried as to why his mother started to cry.

"It's just my boy is growing up so fast!!!" Kushina cried for a while but regained her composure soon after.

"Don't worry mom! If it makes you happy I'll invite them him tomorrow k?" Naruto covered his mouth as he realized that he just announced that he is dating a guy.

"Well I always knew you weren't dating a girl. Your too small and feminine like!" Minato said grinning widely.

"Hey! I am not short!!!" Naruto ranted but then was silenced by Kushina asking questions about this 'guy'.

"What is he like?Is he kind?Is he handsome?"she said

"You'll see." said Naruto while thinking 'Why do I feel like a suspect in questioning'

Naruto answered all the questions his parents had to ask which tired Naruto. Minato and Kushina saw this and told him to go to bed already.

_At Naruto's room_

After Naruto took a bath and changed to his pajamas, he got his cellphone and called Sasuke to explain to him what happened.

'Hey Sasuke, it's Naruto.' Naruto said to the phone

'Oh hey.' Naruto heard on the other line.

'Listen, I told my parents that I was seeing somebody and they told me to invite him to dinner so...can you come tomorrow evening?' the blond said waiting for a reply.

'Sure, anything for my dobe. So what time should I come?' Said Sasuke.

'You should come around 7:30 cause my mom said she's going to cook something special.' Naruto explained. Since Sasuke kept calling him dobe he got used to it and thought of it as his pet name.

'K' see tomorrow.' Sasuke said as he ended the call.

Little did Naruto know that his door was slightly open and behind that door was another certain blonde listening to the whole conversation that had just occurred. Minato silently closed the door and got back to his and Kushina's bedroom all the while thinking and smirking, 'I knew it!'

* * *

so there you have it! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please give them. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Im back! Sorry for not uploading! its because i thought about quitting writing since i get so much writers block but ill have you know that i wont quit! On with the story!

* * *

After waking up at 10 o'clock in the morning, Naruto and Kushina went to the grocery store to buy everything they needed for later tonight. As Naruto pushed the cart his mother went ahead and grabbed a whole bunch of seasonings and sauces.

"Hey mom? What are we making for tonight?" Naruto asked oblivious to where they were heading.

"Oh we are making katsudon(1) with Japanese rice and some sushi. Haven't you noticed where we are? Really son you've been thinking too hard these days!"

Just as her mother said they were at the butchery buying the pork needed.

"Oh sorry bout that! Guess im worrying too much!" Naruto put on a grin to convince his mom. But inside his head he was thinking of the 'what if's'. '_What if they don't approve! What if they embarrass me?!"_ and so on...

When they got everything they need they headed to the cashier. As soon as it was their turn Ksuhina suddenly said that they should have dessert. Naruto suddenly went out of the line and disappeared and reappeared the same way but this time with a tub of strawberry flavoured ice cream with chunks of strawberry.(!!!!Yum!!!!) After they paid they headed to their car and put everything inside the trunk except for the ice cream which ended up being held by Naruto.

During the ride home Naruto checked the time, and saw that it was already 5 pm, so he asked his mom if he could call his 'boyfriend'.

Meanwhile

Sasuke heard his phone ringing and saw that it was Naruto calling and answered it.

'Hello?' He said in his deep voice.

'Hey Sasuke!' Naruto tried to whisper so that his mom won't hear.

'Why are you whispering?' Naruto heard on the other line.

'Cause my parents don't know your my boyfriend yet.'

'Ok, what did you want to talk about?' wondered Sasuke to why Naruto called.

'Well about later... Can you try NOT to be a pervert with my parents around? Please?' Naruto said a little too loud which cause his mom to look at him with a questioning look. Naruto gave her a look that everything was alright.

'Why shouldn't I be? Hm?' Naruto heard him say and even though he couldn't see him, he knew that Sasuke was smirking.

'Sasukeeee! Please!?' Naruto whined at Sasuke. But clueless Naruto didn't know that what he said sounded a lot like a moan to Sasuke which made him hard a little.

'F-fine! Also we'll be there half a hour early.' He told Naruto so that he could end the conversation since his 'small problem' isn't so small anymore.

'Thank you! Thank you Sasuke-kun!' Naruto exclaimed.

'Wh-where did kun come from?!' Sasuke asked a little bit surprised.

'Well since you call me dobe i thought that you needed a name too!' Naruto chirped joyfully.

'Hn dobe.' He said to the blonde as he hanged up.

_Time Skip_

The time Naruto and Ksuhina got up to their driveway it was already 6:30 in the evening. As soon as Kushina opened the door she saw her husband talking to none other than a Sasuke Uchiha

" Oh! Sasuke! What are you doing here at this time?" Kushina asked rather surprised at seeing their business partners' son at their house. A just as surprised Naruto was speechless for a few seconds when he remembered their conversation on the phone a while ago.

"Ah...Mom, Dad? Th-this is m-my *cough boyfriend cough*" Naruto blushed and hid his eyes with his bangs as he stuttered out as he cough the last part out almost inaudible.

"What was that Naruto? You better speak up cause me and your mother's hearing isn't as good as they used to." Minato grinned as he already knew what his son had said to them.

"Uh... Thi-this i-is my bo-bo-"but before he could finish he heard someone else finish his sentence for him.

"I am Naruto's current boyfriend, Mr. And Mrs Uzumaki. And i hope that you accept our relationship." Sasuke butted in and saved Naruto from dying from embarrassment.

"Yes! Of course we do! You may not remember but we used to babysit you here when you were younger!" Kushina said and started tearing up and saying something about taking care of her son for her while Minato said something about killing him if he ever hurt his son both emotionally and physically.

"I promise to always protect and take care of Naruto even if it would kill me..." was Sasuke's reply to both parents.

"Well I better go prepare dinner since you're already here." Kushina said dragging Minato into the kitchen to help and to give Naruto and Sasuke some private time to talk.

_In the kitchen_

"Who could have known that those two would get together?" Kushina asked smiling at her husband.

"Right! Hehe...' Minato said nervously.

"What's wrong honey?" his wife said

"Well I kinda knew since yesterday that it was Sasuke since i eaves dropped on Naruto's phone call last night. Hahaha...." He said trailing off to commenting about what dinner was going to be.

"WHAT?!?!?! You knew!!! Why didn't you tell me?! And you eaes dropped on our son?!" Kushina said mad at her husband about not telling her sooner and that he was acting immature cause he eaves dropped on their son.

"Sorry!" Minato pleaded knowing his wife's wrath of fury! When he saw this he started running for it.

"Oh you better run!" When he looked back he saw Kushina holding a pan with an evil look in her eyes. And thats just what Minato did, he ran for his life afraid of being smacked by the pan knowing his wife's strength.

_With Sasuke and Naruto_

"I guess that went better than you expected huh?" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Narutos waist.

"Hey! No perverted stuff remember!?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke blushing as red as a tomato, afraid that afraid that his parents might see.

"Hugging you isn't perverted..." Sasuke said slowly lowering his hands down to Naruto's crotch.

"But this is." He whispered to Naruto as he started molesting the little blonde's body.

"Q-quit it already! Ah! Sasukeeee! Ah! Stop it. Please?' Naruto said moaning in between but Sasuke didn't stop his toying with **his** blonde. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke stopped molesting his body. He turned around to see if there was something wrong. He was met face to face with Sasuke with a smirk on his flawless face. Naruto saw Sasuke lean towards him, knowing what was about to happen, Naruto closed his eyes. When Naruto didn't feel anything he opened his eyes and mouth to yell at the raven in front of him but before he could say anything he was met with lips on his own.

When Sasuke didn't feel any response from Naruto he was about to pull away when Naruto's arm wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss. Without hesitating Sasuke licked Naruto's lips asking for permission to enter. Naruto was surprised at first at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue against his lower lip but slowly opened his lips.

Sasuke tasted his blonde for the first time making sure to taste every part inside Naruto's mouth. To his surprise Naruto tasted like strawberries and honey, which to Sasuke was very addicting for him.

They soon broke their passionate kiss apart for the need air was too great.

"That *pant was great!" Naruto panted out. Sasuke smirked as he dragged him to the table seeing that dinner was ready and that Minato and Kushina were already sitting down.

"Mom! Dad! Since when have you been here?" Naruto screamed at his parents.

"For awhile now...I should have taken a picture!" Kushina said muttering the last part to herself noting to always have a camera whenever Sasuke and her son was around.

"Mom!" he whined at her.

_After Dinner_

"Thank you for the food Mrs. Uzumaki. I should be going now. Good night Naruto!" Sasuke said standing up and going to the door but before he could reach the handle he was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke saw his blonde asking his mom aomething and saw her nod her head to him.

"Sasuke, would you like to spend the night here? It is getting late and Naruto insists that you do." Kushina said to the raven as he turned around and looked at her then to Naruto pleading him to accept with his eyes.

"Sure why not." Sasuke said smirking.

"Great! Don't worry well call your parents and ask them for you!" Minato said this time.

"Come on lets go to sleep!' Naruto said yawning while dragging Sasuke to his room. Once they got to his room he stripped down to nothing but his boxers on. Meanwhile sasuke was enjoying the show of seeing Naruto strip down. He saw the boy look at him and blush as he heard him say, "Aren't you going to change as well?" Naruto said hiding himself under the blankets of his bed that's able to sleep 3 people.

"Yeah just wait a second." Sasuke said as he too stripped down to his boxers. Once on the bed Sasuke lay his arms around Naruto's waist and pull him closer so that their bodies were touching. He felt Naruto turn so that his body was facing his. Naruto kissed Sasuke goodnight and they stayed like that until they felt themselves slipping into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

There you have it! ^^ im not getting much reviews so i won't be posting the next chapter until i get 10 reviews! Oh yeah the (1) thing is because i have katsudon 3 times a week at school! Hahahah! For (2) I dunno what you call the place


End file.
